Playing With Fire
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: It started out as a game, and slowly turned into love...A fox demon has become entranced with Sebastian Michaelis. Will things stand in the way of them being together? Read and find out!
1. Playing With Fire

You sat in the dining room of the Phantomhive Manor, as bored as you have ever been. You were just dying to go outside but you couldn't because of the rainy, gloomy weather. Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler, was busily cleaning the dining room. He did it in a very efficient and fast way, as always. You, being a demon yourself, weren't surprised at all. Although, you did have a bit of a friendly rivalry with the crow demon. Let's face it, you were a fox demon, it was in your nature.

Sighing with a huge breath, you looked down at the silverware that was set out on the table for lunch. You flung the fork and knife at him, waiting for them to hit their target, However, he caught it, as was expected, He walked over to you, smirking and placing the silverware in its proper place on the table.

"Very amusing, my lady. However, lets save the games for later." he said, walking back to his original spot.

"Nothing fun happens when I'm around!" you complained, your fox tail swishing about in annoyance.

"Then why don't you find something to find something to entertain yourself with?" Sebastian asked, wiping off the counter again.

Your eyes lit up as you thought of a fun game. It was called: Challenge the Butler~

Soon, it was teatime and Sebastian brought the tea to the young lord, Ciel. It seemed that the tea served today was English Breakfast, not the usual Earl Gray.

Ciel nodded. "This is fairly good, Sebastian." he commented, sipping the tea.

Sebastian bowed. "Thank you, my lord."

As Sebastian left his master's office, you followed him again.

"At least Master Ciel liked the tea." you said nonchalantly.

"Why of course, if I couldn't make something as simple as tea, what kind of butler would I be?" he gloated.

You smirked. "You're good, Michaelis, but not that good."

He turned and his eyes narrowed, slightly flashing fuchsia.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he inquired slowly.

You shook your head playfully. "No, I'm just stating that I'm better than you."

Your ears flattened against your head as he laughed. It was a dark laugh, one that scared you.

Sebastian lunged at you but being a fox, you had quick reflexes. You jumped out of the way and quickly turned into your fox form, running quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen, hiding in one of the many cabinets.

…...

The darkness of the cabinet seemed to swallow you whole. You tilted your head curiously, listening for sign of Sebastian. After what seemed an eternity, you decided to leave the cabinet and look for somewhere less cramped to hide.

As you discreetly traveled up the stairs, hiding in the shadows, you kept an ear out for Sebastian. Walking into a dark room you hopped onto a couch and laid down, dark eyes blinking in awareness.

Just as you were about to leave a hand grabbed you by the scruff of your neck. You growled at the offender and tried to clamp your teeth around their hand or arm.

Sebastian's smooth voice calmed you a bit. "It is only me, _."

You calmed down but still growled softly at being handled like a common animal.

"Original form, please. I do not find one sided conversations appealing at all."

You snarled at him. It was your way of saying "Leave me alone, or else."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Now. I'm waiting, and it is not good to make me wait."

You reluctantly transformed back, seeing that he was serious.

"That's a good little demoness.~ he taunted, his eyes glowing.

"Now, I believe that we had a little matter to settle. You think that you are better than me? Even though I am the most efficient?" he asked, staring at you.

If he wanted to taunt you, then you would do the same!

" Exactly." you growled.

Who would have thought that one little word would have set him off? Nevertheless, he lunged for you, trapping you against the wall. You tried to run again but he slammed his hands on both sides of your head, leaning dangerously close to you.

"I don't think so. You'll play by my rules." he said smoothly.

Your gaze turned into a steely glare. "If I choose not?" you asked.

He growled. "Then I'll have to show you who's in charge around here, won't I?"

He slammed his lips onto yours and you squeaked in surprise. After a few minutes of endless kissing Sebastian pulled back.

"Do you see now? I'm the boss." he hissed, pulling you closer.

"Hm, no. I don't think I do. Not. At. All." you growled, leaning in closer.

He grabbed your chin and kissed you forcefully. "Then I suppose we'll have to stay here until you learn your lesson."

You bit his lip. "I will never believe you, Michaelis! Not in a million years."

He smirked. " You're playing with fire, little girl. If it takes that long to get it through your pretty little head, then so be it."

With that, he pulled you onto his lap, sinking his teeth into your neck, beginning what was to be a very long and very effective lesson of who's in charge.~


	2. It's My Turn Now!

You followed Sebastian around the manor, watching as he cleaned effortlessly. He would wink at you when you looked up at him and it made you annoyed when you thought of how he bested you that night. Sebastian looked at you, smirking. "What's wrong, my lady? Remembering something? You scowled and gently touched the faint bite mark that was still present on your neck. "You know exactly what, Sebastian." you said coldly. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to his chest, wrapping his arms around you, denying any escape. "Yes.~ It's a lesson that I would have no problem repeating, my dear." he chuckled, turning you around and lifting your chin up with his fingers. Your ears flattened as his lips brushed yours. Eyes beginning to close without your consent, you waited for him to kiss you. 'BOOM!' You pulled away from each other and Sebastian sighed. "W-Was that from the kitchen!?" you asked, and Sebastian nodded. He started to walk towards the kitchen and you started to follow but suddenly he turned around, grasping your shoulders. "Stay here, my lady. I don't want you to breathe the smoke." he said firmly, causing you to roll your eyes. "Sebastian-" you began to protest, but he cut you off. "Stay. Here. " he growled lightly, his eyes flashing pink. You nodded and sighed, watching him as he ran to the kitchen to deal with whatever mess Bardroy had caused. You sat down on the floor, being careful not to sit on your tail. As you waited for Sebastian to come back, you began to daydream. You thought of ways that you could get back at Sebastian for what he had done that night. Suddenly, an idea struck you and a smirk grew on your face. You knew that Sebastian was very prideful...what better way to injure his pride than to embarrass him in front of the young earl?~ 'Prepare yourself, Sebastian. This time, it's my turn!' you thought, running to your room. 


	3. Revenge!

You sat on one of the chairs in your room, waiting for Sebastian to appear. He came into your room a few minutes later, looking annoyed.

"Bardroy light the kitchen on fire?~" you asked, smiling innocently when he glared at you.

"Yes. Thankfully, he didn't manage to ruin tonight's meal!" Sebastian scowled, sitting down and pulling you over onto his lap.

"Now.~ Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?~" he asked, leaning closer.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted from upstairs. You had to hide a smile because you had told the young lord that Sebastian would be delivering his tea earlier that usual, due to errands that he had to perform.

"That little brat..." Sebastian murmured, setting you back on your original seat.

He began to walk up to Ciel's study to see what he wanted. Of course you followed him!

"Yes, young master? What is it that you require?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel frowned. "Where's my tea?" he asked, and you laughed when Sebastian seemed like he was about to panic.

Sebastian pulled out his watch and looked at the time.

"My lord, pardon me, but it is not quite teatime yet." Sebastian said, and you held your laughter in.

Ciel sighed. "You said you'd get me my tea, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord. You must be mistaken."

You nodded at Ciel, silently giving him a cue.

"Sebastian. My tea. NOW!" Ciel demanded and Sebastian slowly nodded. He didn't look like it but you could tell that he was sort of embarressed.

"Very well, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing and leaving the room to prepare Ciel's tea.

You followed him and he growled softly, clearly annoyed. When you got to the kitchen you smiled innocently at him.

"Would you like some help making the tea, Sebastian?~" you asked, but he shook his head.

As the day went on, Sebastian had to deal with Finny messing up part of the garden, Mey Rin breaking dishes and generally being upset. You had one more thing planned for your dear Sebastian~

"Ok, go ahead." you whispered to your final surprise, once Sebastian was busy.

Sebastian was cleaning the dishes when he was hugged from behind.

"SEBAS-CHAN!~" Grell cried, hugging Sebastian as hard as he could.

Sebastian threw Grell off and turned around, glaring at him.

"WHAT are you doing here, Sutcliff?!" Sebastian growled, pointing sharp silverware at him.

"Oh.~ A little friend of mine called me over to come and see you, my sweet Bassy!~" Grell swooned.

Sebastian grabbed Grell and threw him outside, slamming the door shut. Then he turned to you.

"Yes, dear Sebastian?~ What is it that you need?" you asked sweetly, getting ready to run.

Sebastian growled and advanced towards you, his eyes blazing pink. Now you knew, your plan had indeed, worked like a charm.~


	4. A Fox Hunt

As Sebastian advanced towards you, you smiled innocently.

"What's wrong, Sebastian? Losing your edge?" you asked, not stepping back. He moved closer, bringing your chin up with his fingers.

"That wasn't very nice, kitten. Making me endure all those incredibly annoying things..." he said, his eyes glowing brighter, signifying that more of his emotions were coming through.

You smirked. "What's the matter, oh great and noble Phantomhive Butler? I thought you could handle anything... I guess that I was wrong..."

Sebastian growled and tightened his grip on your chin, his other hand pulling you closer.

"I did say that the lesson I taught you was one I would repeat, did I not?" he asked, smirking demonically. Well, if he wanted to play that game, then you would too!

"Oh Sebastian, I can't believe that you'd be that cruel. Don't you know how to have fun?~" you asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, kitten.~" Sebastian chuckled.

You leaned in closer and smirked. "How about something that you like?"

Sebastian's eyes closed slightly, a seductive look forming on his face.

"My dear, do not tempt me, you remember what happened last time...Now then, are you going to be a good little girl and give me what I want or do I have to punish you again?" he asked slyly.

Your eyes looked down and he forced your eyes to meet his, without a moment passing, he smashed his lips onto yours, growling demonically.

You kissed him for a few seconds and then pushed away, beginning to run outside. You blew a kiss and smiled.

"Catch me if you can, Sebas-Chan!~" you yelled, running as fast as you could, which was pretty fast, since you were a fox demon.

You knew that Sebastian would eventually catch up to you, him being the elder demon. However, that was half the fun, testing his patience. You pushed open the gate in the garden, running out into the woods behind the Phantomhive Manor. Darting through the trees you watched ahead and occasionally glanced behind for any signs of Sebastian. You didn't see any signs but if you knew Sebastian, which you did, he would try and catch you off guard.

Looking around the surrounding forest you saw that it was beginning to get dark and that Sebastian had probably stopped looking for you.

You walked around some more and looked around, never really having been in this forest before. Suddenly, you heard a rustling behind you and you leaped to attention. You growled warningly, signaling that you were not to be messed with. You smelled a particular scent in the air, but...it wasn't Sebastian's...

"Hehehe. I forgot that there was another demon in the Phantomhive household."~ a voice said, making you turn around, trying to find the unknown person.

"Over here dear."~ the voice said, and you saw a man with long grey hair, which hid his face, black robes that looked much too big and a big grin on his face. By the smell, he was a shinigami, something that is hated by all demons. However, you didn't mind him that much.

"Who are you?" You asked, wondering what he was doing in the forest.

"Hehe~ You may call me Undertaker, and I am here to collect some flowers from Mr. Butler."~ Undertaker said, giggling.

All of a sudden he started laughing like a mad man and you tilted your head, wondering what on earth could be so funny.

"What's so funny?" you asked, confused.

"Behind you."~ he giggled, and you turned around. You saw a flash of black before your whole body was slammed into a nearby tree. Your eyes focused on a bright eyed Sebastian, who looked like he was...starving...


	5. Interruptions and Enemies

You walked out the door of the mansion hiding your fox features and soon walked into London. You browsed some shops before deciding to go back home. However, you bumped into someone and immediately apologized, not knowing they were there. Your senses spiked as you noticed a demon was near. A blonde boy was in your vision with a butler with golden eyes. You could sense the contract between them and apologized once more.

"Claude, who is she?" the blonde boy asked his demon.

Claude replied with a bored expression. "It appears she is a fox demon, your highness."

The blonde boy smiled, but to you, it didn't seem like a nice smile. It seemed...sadistic.

Then, everything became a rush with one single order.

"She's pretty. Claude, I want her!." the blonde boy ordered and Claude bowed.

"Yes your highness."


	6. Stay With Me

You struggled to pull away from Claude as he pulled you through the streets. Alois gleefully followed, mumbling things you didn't really want to hear. You scratched Claude's arm, which caused him to jerk in surprise, and you began to run as fast as you could. It seems that you were no match for him though as you were picked up by your waist.

"Let me go!" you screamed and Claude chuckled in your ear, sending shivers up your spine.

"You won't be going anywhere, (Y/N)." he said and began dragging you back through a wooded path.

"Sebastian! Please, Sebastian, help me!" you cried loudly, hoping that Sebastian would hear.

"Its no use, (Y/N), he can't hear you." Alois sneered as he raised a hand to hit you. You closed your eyes as a reflex and waited for the (pathetic) slap of the Earl.

It never came.

You felt a slight whisper of wind brush against your face and you slowly opened your eyes. What you saw almost made you leaped with joy.

"Young Master!" you cried, trying to run over to him, once again being restrained by the spider demon.

Ciel's eyes moved to yours and you didn't know if you were imagining it or not but you thought that you saw a flicker of sadness inside them, but nothing was there, only the cold eyes that he always had.

"Release her, Trancy. Now." he commanded and Alois laughed.

"Oh, Ciel! How nice to see you again!~ I would love to release your servant but I'm afraid she's mine now." Alois said, touching your cheek. You turned your face away, grimacing.

"Sebastian. Get her back, at all costs. I will not lose her." Ciel commanded, and the demon appeared quickly next to Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." he said, a smirk on his face as his eyes turned bright.

As quick as lightning he rushed at Claude, attacking him. You felt a push as Claude moved to defend himself. Sebastian was taunting Claude with his movements, making him angrier and angrier.

You rushed over to Ciel, kneeling in front of him.

"I am sorry that this happened, young master." you apologized and Ciel placed his hand on yours, kneeling down next to you.

"You have nothing to apologize for." he mumbled, hugging you. You gasped and looked down at him. There was a ghost of a smile on his face. You smiled and hugged him, brushing his hair out of his face in a soothing way.

"I can't lose you...you actually care about me, don't you?.." Ciel asked and you nodded.

"I felt like...you were important to me, young master." you said and he nodded.

"Switching topics. What's Sebastian like when he's not in full butler mode." he asked, a devious smirk on his face.

You laughed and told him an excuse. "I'll tell you when you're older."

You realized that you could not hear the sounds of battle anymore. Before you could turn around, you were yanked up to stand.

"Telling secrets, are we?" Sebastian asked playfully and you smiled.

"Oh a few won't kill you." you joked and Ciel stood, watching you two.

Sebastian kissed you passionately and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you as close as he could. Ciel made a slight face at the show of affection but then looked again. Sebastian, with that look in his eyes, reminded Ciel of his father...and you...you reminded him a bit of his mother...How odd..

Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his middle. Looking down, he saw blood blossoming through his shirt. Before his eyes closed unwillingly and blackness washed over him, he heard you and Sebastian calling his name, in a concerned tone. You knelt next to him and he winced as you placed a hand on his wound.

"Ciel! Please stay with me! Its all right, just keep your eyes open!" you begged. He smiled faintly as his eyes closed, his mind falling unconcious.


	7. Through the Ages

A/N: The song is "Through the Ages" by Gabrielle Aplin. It was made for the Kuroshitsuji Live Action movie. It is a beautiful song, I reccomend listening to it.

After Ciel had collapsed you picked him up and rushed with Sebastian back to the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian was now tending to his stab wound, and you somehow felt sad for the boy.

You looked up as Sebastian came out of Ciel's room. He had a small smile on his face and you asked him if the young earl was going to be all right.

"He'll be fine, thank goodness the wound wasn't completely fatal..." he said, sitting beside you. Setting your head on his shoulder, you breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's all my fault...If I wasn't taken by Claude, Ciel would never have been endangered." you said sadly. Sebastian looked over at you, and his red eyes flared. He was angry.

"Don't EVER blame yourself. Claude Faustus is a pathetic excuse for a demon, especially with that master of his! It was not your fault." He angrily whispered, and you nodded. He sighed and pulled you close to him, so you were sitting on his lap, his arms around your waist.

"You need to calm down, my lady. Such worrying is not good for you." he said softly.

"I'm a demon, Sebastian. I'm fine." you huffed and he chuckled. Pulling you closer, he did something you had never heard him do in all the years of serving the Phantomhive Estate.

_Sing_.

You were shocked as the words flowed beautifully out of his mouth, and his eyes looked down at you, a small flicker of warmth in them.

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

His hands moved from your waists to grasp your hand. Gently squeezing your hand he sang the next verse.

_This is where it all begins,_

_Your hand, so soft and gentle_

_I won't let it go_

_No, I won't let it go_

His hand smoothed your hair down and you felt yourself calming down. Sebastian's voice wrapped around you, the sound filling the air and making you smile.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is share a smile with you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_My love will testify and last through the ages_

What was this emotion you felt...was it..love? You were confused, demons weren't supposed to have these feelings. In the beginning, it was all just a game..but it slowly turned into something more...You began to wonder if Sebastian felt the same way about you, or if it was just another facade.

_Every soul alive, the shadows in my heart_

_Every soul alive is looking for the true light_

_But when you let it shine, the blackest shadow hides_

_Darkness receding from the light of day_

_Nothing would ever be enough, but you spread your wings_

_As if to wrap around me now, you wrap around me now_

Sebastian chuckled as he saw the face that you made at that verse. Hearing about wings made you think of the angel, Ashe Landers, that you had met long ago. Sebastian had told you that he had met him as well and that was another thing you had in common besides protecting the young master; your hatred for that foul corrupt angel.

_On the last day on the earth_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you until I close my eyes_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_History books will tell our love through the ages_

_No matter how hard I tried, to find a reason to be living_

_Nothing mattered 'til_

_I found this love in us_

_On the last day on the earth,_

_All I wanna do is keep a smile for you_

_Till I cross the twilight_

_Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you_

_Everyone will know our love through the ages_

Humming along you kissed Sebastian's cheek and he wrapped his arms around your waist again, your (e/c) eyes peering into his crimson ones. With a small smirk he whispered the last verse into your ear and you smiled softly.

_Who is the reason, the one you're living for?_

_Who is the reason, the one you're crying for?_

_If I look deep inside the caverns of my heart_

_All I see is you smiling back at me_

He kissed you passionately, taking you by surprise. A flurry of emotions were conveyed into the kiss and you gently pulled away, tilting your forehead against his.

"I was worried that I was going to lose you today. Faustus is known for being greedy, I especially don't want him to touch you." Sebastian said, gripping your waist.

With a look inside the Earl's room, you saw that he was still sleeping.

"Can we go somewhere else, Sebastian?" you asked and he chuckled darkly.

"Oh? Really?" he asked, kissing you again. With a huff you pushed him away.

"Not like that you perverted butler!" you growled, hitting his chest. He laughed and you were surprised at a small cough.

You turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway of his room.

"Sebastian, if you're done being creepy towards (Y/N), I have something to discuss with you two." he said, ignoring your complaints that he was supposed to be resting.

As you began to walk towards Ciel's room, you gasped as Sebastian pulled you back against his chest. As you struggled to walk away, Sebastian held you tighter and bit your neck, leaving a mark there.

"Always remember, my lady..." he started, causing you to look back at him.

"_**You're mine**_."


	8. The Plan

A/N: I'm so sorry its so short! I'll post a longer one next time!

Ciel was seated at his desk, looking at you and Sebastian. He sighed and began to speak.

"I'm not a fool. I know that it was one of the Trancy manor who attempted to murder me. That is why I need a little proof. If I can show that Trancy tried to murder me, he will be put in jail and therefore, out of my way."

"What exactly is your plan, young master?" you asked and Ciel looked at you with determination.

"The Trancy's are holding a ball soon. (Y/N), you will infiltrate the manor and proceed to question the butler. I will go as well to act as a distraction to Alois." he finished.

"My lord, (Y/N) is not strong enough to go up against a demon like Claude Faustus!" Sebastian protested and Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, you may keep an eye on her and do what you must if a situation occurs." Ciel said and Sebastian nodded.

"Do you both understand what your duties are?" Ciel asked and you and Sebastian nodded.

**"Yes, my lord."  
"Yes, young master."**


End file.
